Closer
by StrawberryRuckus
Summary: This is sort of a what could have happened if a few people had been in different places kinda fic. I have had the idea sense I read the chapter and now I am finally posting and writing it.Pairingscurrently: Aya x NagiRating M to MA
1. Overwhelming Darkness

Alright folks so here goes my first fic on WOOH! Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy!**  
** As for this chapter of Closer... well its really more of a Preface but yeah I had this super cool title for it so yea.

Ah well without further adu...

-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-**  
**

**Chapter 1 : Overwhelming Darkness**

Everyone had been busy in the hunt to find Nagi, leaving Aya to suffer alone. During this time Masataka had been enjoying the time together with the girl his infatuations focused on. As his job deemed by Maya was to watch her. But even with the company Aya still felt alone, lost in what can only be called despair. Though the others weren't around as much to notice, Masataka was keeping Maya well informed of Aya's new continual use of the Dragon Eyes. Aya herself was only able to ignore most of the Nagi situation by regularly fighting the ringing in her ears, the cry of the Reiki that seemed to now permanently call to her. So the night's went that Aya would cry out in agony and Masataka would do his best to continue his watch of the Natsume home. Though there were nights when her sobs would get so bad all that he could do was grit his teeth and not run in and embrace her in his arms, for he was only there as a guard for Aya insuring that she didn't leave and that nobody else came in. Anymore though the nights were silent.

An eerie silence slipped through the halls of the Natsume household, save for the soft pitter patter of a heavy sky reaching its limit. The sound of thick rain drops grew louder and faster, and as they did Masataka's eyelids grew heavier and closer together. He had just completed one of his nightly rounds. His attire was that of casual gray sweats and a loose fitted T. He lazily leaned against a wall and before long his body had grown as heavy as his eyelids. Slowly he lost the fight as his body slid down the wall he had perched on. His shirt lifted slightly as it slide against the wood grain of a corner, and a cool evening breeze trickled over his back but even this couldn't arouse his hazy mind. As he lost this battle with himself, his arms snaked their way up around his knees. The dark strands of his ink colored hair filtered his eyes from the dim lights of the night sky.

A crack of thunder filled her room, while the light poured in from a quick flash of lightning leaving Aya sitting erect in her bed. The light dimmed leaving the room to the light of the moon which poured in from the window. Even in only the moonlight Aya's golden hair shimmered as it stretched down around her and coiled like copper snakes on the floor nearby. Her deep honey brown eyes were wide with surprise as they searched through the darkness. She took in deep heavy breaths, gasping in air for her needy lungs. Her slender shaking hand came up to grasp the slightly damp cotton of her over sized sleeping shirt which clung to her sweaty form. Her widened eyes now scanned the room as her breathing finally began to slow to match her slowing heart rate as she noticed the demons haunting her mind seemed to have fled as she awoke.

Her nimble hand removed the covers as she started to get up quietly calling to the other occupants of the house, "Onee-chan? ... Takayanagi-senpai? ... Makihara-san? ... Chiaki-chan?"

Only the sound of the drops of rain answered her calls as she reached the door. Slowly and quietly she opened the door viewing an empty hallway. Her head moved left to right as she scanned the suspicious interior. Just as she closed the door about to turn back a bone chilling streak ran through her spine.

It had all happened so fast... Another shot of lightning filled the room for mere seconds as the sky growled in the background, but those brief seconds seemed as long as hours. Aya spun on her toes as her golden strands of hair raised to life as they swished about her body. Then she suddenly felt a stinging sensation. She reached up and removed a dart like object from her shoulder and quickly threw it to the ground where its sharp point lodged itself into the wood with a soft thud. But it was too late the annoying sting had become a burning fiery sensation that now coursed through her veins at a rapid pace.

The normal sugary sweet honey of her eyes was now masked with a glowing ominous shade of red as she glared at the shadowed figure which stood stiffly before her. As she shifted to her normal fighting stance her body started to fail her, becoming heavy as the inferno in her veins raged on out of control. The dangerous glow in her eyes flashed in rage as her knee came to kiss the floor. She struggled to stay up, to fight, but soon the weight became unbearable and she felt herself falling forwards. Before her mind went black her thoughts called out to him in a desperate cry that she knew would never reach him,

"... Sou...ichi..ro... sama..."

A heavy thud pushed through the thick air of the room in reaction to her limp body hitting the floor. Takayanigi grunted and bobbed his head in a failed attempt at waking. And once again the house fell to silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blonde haired boy shifted restlessly in his cell before his head snapped up, eyes focused on what appeared to be a bare wall.

"She..." His voice was a bit raspy and his eyes wild with many emotions as he searched the barren cell for anything.

"Aya... she... called to me..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark.

Cold.

Dripping.

A musty smell filled her lungs while she tried to assess where she was. Some deep voices were in the background but she was unable to make anything out of what they were saying. Her head throbbed but at least the unbearable burning sensation was gone. She grunted quietly before trying to rub her head but a cold band prevented her from moving very far. Then emotions gushed like a rapid fire through her mind. Shock, panic, then fear. Her eyes snapped open but she still couldn't see anything. Her limbs sore but struggled against the cold bindings for freedom while the chains attaching the bangles to the wall clanked and chimed as they pounded against themselves in her futile attempt at freedom.

A chill ran down her spine as a gruff male voice boomed in her ear startling her stiff and the restless chains grew quiet once more. "Mornin' sunshine..."

A low grunted chuckle came from his raspy throat before he called out to his counter parts, "Boys the bitch is finally awake."

Then there was a dim light from a far side of the room followed by footsteps of two or three more guys. At least that was all she could assume. There was a tug on one of the chains then a rough hand on her flesh, she tried to scream but her dry throat wouldn't produce any noise no matter how much she struggled. So she only whimpered as large tears streamed down her cheeks. Then came the bombardment of groping hands and male voices filled the room. She flinched and pulled away as much as she could, eyes shut tight and before darkness took her once more she prayed that she would wake up.

-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-

**_Author's Notes_**:

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Mad at me because of the cliff hanger? snickers evily Anywho, nomatter what you think you should comment/review. Its what keeps me working. So look forward to the next chapter soon, _Yet to be titled._

_Ruckus _


	2. Truest Suffering

So this has taken forever to finish edit and post but at last chapter 2 is here. Hopefully there won't be the same wait for chapter three. Enjoy!

-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-

**Chapter 2: The Truest Suffering**

Suffering.

This pain, it wasn't his. Despite knowing this, it still snaked its way around his heart, twisting, constricting, and contorting. His thick fingers dug in to his shirt reaching to provide solace for his aching heart. Had they poisoned his meager food rations? No, supposedly there was a need for him. Then what could it be?

He lay back against the stone wall with a bit more force then necessary. God... It was so infuriating... this feeling... this pain. A heavy fist pound into the ground in hopes to alleviate this discomfort. It only caused more emotions to bubble up to the surface.

Fear.

A shiver ran down his spine. How do you deal with an emotion you don't ever have? He declared defiantly in his mind. Then another sickening emotion came up swallowing him whole.

Despair.

Ugh... it made him sick to his stomach. Though he was able to notice something familiar about the emotions. Something that wasn't fitting with himself. They were like the cries. Like in the bowling alley... and, and before... She's in pain. Someone has caused her so much suffering and grief.

"Aya..." his voice was rough and the single syllable word moved harshly against his throat. He swallowed to alleviate this feeling, but to no avail the forming knot in the bottom of his throat was stuck in place. While he may push her away, say the cruelest things, and find her generally a pain in the ass... He still found himself with a soft spot for the golden haired spaz that was, by her own words, his betrothed.

He told himself over and over it was just her sister he wanted, but this series of pained emotions he was getting from her was more than enough to make his blood boil passionately. Knowing she was alone, scared and in so much pain. His once noticeable desire to leave this cell was now a feverish need. And then what hit him next forced a stream of cool liquid from his eyes down his cheeks and rage to pierce through his eyes. The most pathetic and stifled sounding whisper in his ear that made the hair on the back of his neck stand, "Souichiro...sama... save me..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Exhausted and sore she remained still and limp on the floor praying to no longer be noticed. Large salty tears raced over her cheeks falling onto the slimy damp floor. She made one last pathetic attempt at a cry for him in her mind, to come help her, one that she knew would not be answered. Too drained to resist she was finally permitted to rest, lulled to sleep only by the dripping noises her cell offered to her.

The door slowly creaked open sending in a stream of light. Out of reaction Aya's body stiffened and her eyes shut as tightly as she could manage. The soft click of heels on the concrete sounded through out the room getting louder until they finally stopped next to her limp body. She also noticed the shuffling of a few other pairs of feet, then silence that was quickly broken by a stern woman's voice.

"Filthy... Absolutely disgusting!"

There was a bit more rustling and shuffling then a resounding clank as she felt the metal clasps loosen their grip on her. Replaced by new, slightly warmer flesh oppressors.

"Take this to be cleaned and prepared for the feeding."

She shivered at the cold tone of the woman's voice as well as the fear of what her fate had in store for her.

-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.-.oOo.- 

So as always how did you like it, stuff you would like to see, ect ect. Review cause it makes authors happy!


	3. Inescapable Fate

Apologies for the insanely long wait guys, many things have been going on and in the midst of all of it I completely forgot about this fic. But I am back now and hoping to make a good run of it! Hopefully you will be able to forgive me and enjoy what I have come up with. Though go easy with me it may take a while to get back into the full swing of things.

……………………………

**Chapter 3 : Inescapable Fate**

Aya looked up at the woman but as her vision began to focus she was plunged into darkness. The rough cloth itched against her skin but the clean smell of it was welcomed to the damp musty smell of the room. Before she could adjust rough hands grabbed her and carried her off. Out of a learned reaction of the endless time she had spent in her prison she mentally fled, it was the only thing she could do.

"Not even a little struggle?" the woman's voice sounding closely beside her, bringing her consciousness back to the surface. "Oh well, it will have to do, the feeding can wait no longer."

Feeding? Aya wondered, but the images she could muster only caused a sharp chill along her spine. 'All I can hope for now is that feeding means a quick death…' she thought grimly. But something within her stirred, striving to live, to do what it took. This feeling snaked around her core like a beast waiting for the opportunity to break free. Rough scrubbing of her skin brought her back around; she assessed her new darkened situation. The fabric on her face was different, not as constricting. She could smell a light fragrance in the air as well as fresh water; cold water her skin confirmed. Focusing more now, she could tell her restraints were no longer on and immediately she felt the urge to attempt escaping.

So she tested with a small movement of her hand, she waited for a response but only the continued rough brush and cold water against her skin. So she became bolder and moved her leg, two things happened. There was a shrill scream and her body was forced into the ground with a resounding thud. Her senses were assaulted with the odor of one of her previous oppressors and she could smell the foul stench of his breath as he breathed in her ear.

"Just because your restraints are gone doesn't mean you're free, bitch." The words dripped from his mouth like poison. She could feel him shift his weight focusing his attention to the other woman who had obviously been cleaning her, "and you get back over here and finish your god damn job we don't have all day!" He shouted.

The brusque scrubbing began once again and was shortly over she was held up and toweled off before feeling them roughly forcing her into some clothes. And they lowered her into what she could only describe as a long box. She shifted to try and get a better idea of the area she had been placed in. It was somewhat soft on the inside but was barely wide enough for her. She couldn't sense any light but that wasn't to say there wasn't any as her restrained now consisted of a full thick woolen mask and a restraint binding her wrists together. Then she heard muffled conversation realizing she couldn't understand she decided to focus on her wrist restraint. Suddenly her container jostled and she could hear that she was on the move.

* * *

Nagi had been exceptionally restless, he still couldn't get the thought that something horrible was going wrong and feeling helpless was not something he was accustomed to. Not that he had ever considered himself a knight in shining armor or anything as ridiculous as that. He was a street fighter and as far as he knew one of the best. But this feeling….. this feeling that he was so unfamiliar with that he couldn't seem to shake got to him in a way he couldn't even fathom.

"Damnit!" he punched the nearby wall getting none of the alleviation he sought from it. "If I could just see…."

"Good you're awake. Hopefully you are hungry." An all too familiar female voice called into him over a crackling intercom system. "Today you will get a rather exotic course as per your normal. Though I fear it may not have its normal spunk, but hopefully you won't mind too much."

Souichirou glared at the steel trap door he knew would open but right now some punk they found on the street to beat on might be just what he needs to get rid of this feeling. As he expected the door slid open and closed quickly only allowing enough time for a case to be slid in. The fact that they sent these poor fucks to him in coffins was morbid even by his standards, but what could he do.

* * *

Aya felt the box lurch forward quickly, fearing it might tip over. She held her breath but when she remained upright she once again tried to get her bearings. That's when she felt it, from outside the box an infuriated rage, though it wasn't quite bloodlust. Mentally she was so tired but this is exactly what the beast within her needed to creep forward and take over. Her muscles tensed in preparation for what was obviously an oncoming battle. She shifted her legs, they were loose and unrestricted, good she may not be great at other combat styles beyond swordsmanship but that doesn't mean she didn't train in them. Then there was a creaking sound and she could feel the fresh air seeping in and so she went for it all pushing forward triumphantly.

* * *

Nagi moved forward towards the box. Soon it would open and some sap would come bursting forth right onto his fists. At which point he would begin to release his frustrations on them. But something was odd about the energy coming from his "dinner box". It was a mature dangerous aura, one he recognized but couldn't quite place. But he didn't have long to think about it before a mass of black and flesh assaulted him with kicks and wide arm blows.

He dodged repeatedly but was finally caught by one of the powerful kicks to his chest and was knocked a few feet back. That is when he saw it before him stood a familiar slender body slightly more bruised than he had left it with the same long golden hair, instantly he felt relieved, she was here. "A…Aya..." his words were raspy but soft in tone and hinted with a bit of disbelief.

As she charged forward for another feeble attempt at an attack she heard something that she couldn't have heard and her body stopped stiff in its tracks. She was almost too scared to utter his name for fear she would wake up to that cold damp nightmare, "So…Souichiro-sama?"

"It is you!" He rushed forward relieved to have someone he knew back in his presence it had been weeks, maybe months sense he had been condemned to this prison.

Aya slumped to her knees unable to control the wet tears that rolled partly down her cheek before absorbing into the cloth binding her face.

He had never been so happy to see her before in the time they had known each other but as he quickly undid the bandages on her face and was able to look into her eyes his light hearted emotions fled as quickly as they came and he remembered her pain, the pain he had felt with her, and the fear and he could see all of the suffering in her deep brown eyes.

Before he had even enough time to question her, there was a shifting in the walls and 5 guards stepped in with large guns. That disgusting woman's voice rang out over the old intercom once again. "Well, well this will never do."

……………………………

**Author's Notes:**

Well there you have it chapter 3. They are reunited but how will they get out of the mess they are in? And with all the fighting where is the time for romance?!? Find out in the next installment. Also review because it makes me so happy and reading all the old reviews helped renew my courage to write this!

Also I would like to give some much needed credit to my editor part time muse Gun. Without you this whole thing would have never even started and would probably be horribly organized and riddled with grammar and spelling issues.

Ruckus


End file.
